102913aurasami
tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:50 -- 07:50 TC: Hey there (you on?) 07:51 TC: I've been trying to gather some more info about the game before I 'enter' (You already started didn't you?) 07:52 AA: Hi! Yes, I've entered. I am the proud inhabitant of Spookyville thanks to this game. 07:52 AA: (That's not what it's literally called, but it totally flippin' should be) 07:53 AA: What sort of info were you looking for? 07:53 TC: cool! maybe you could give me an idea what im in for? (I've been hearing all sorts of rumors, but its hard to believe half of it) 07:54 TC: I know about the server and client chain (though I still dont know who mine will be) 07:54 AA: Ughh. The truth really flippin' hard to believe. I've just been talking to this lady, and if half of what she said is true this whole thing is the most unbelievable thing that ever happened. 07:54 TC: and about the three machines required to enter (though what they do is still a mystery) 07:54 AA: I'd tell you not to get involved with it, but it turns out getting involved with it is the only flippin' way to survive anyway! So we're kind of flipped either way. 07:56 AA: Oh, those things? Yeah, you just use them to get in the game. Kate explained the whole thing to me when I entered and told me to pass along the logs. Here, I'll send it to you. 07:56 TC: So what sort of things did 'this lady' tell you? (anything that hints to what we're supposed to do?) 07:57 -- arcaneArtisan AA sends TC a file named 101613KateSami.txt -- 07:58 AA: A bunch of stuff that's a big flippin' bummer that I don't even want to talk about right now because I don't want to believe it. But the less horrible part is that the goal is to create a new flippin' universe. 07:59 TC: How does that work... I mean how would we even go about doing something like that? 08:01 TC: Does each player make their own universe? (Or do we set up some sorta pantheon) 08:02 AA: Hmm....she sounded like we were only making one universe, but it sounds like we all start on different worlds. I figured they were just different levels or something, but she made it sound like you could see them all from space. 08:02 AA: So I don't know how we're supposed to work together from so far apart. 08:03 AA: But she did tell me how to make those glowy orb guys into useful guides! We've all been throwing one thing into them and wondering why they don't start being helpful, but she said we're supposed to be throwing TWO things into them. 08:03 AA: I haven't tried it yet myself though. 08:04 AA: So when you throw your stuff into the flippin' glowy orby guy, you should probably throw a second thing, too. 08:04 TC: Geeze, why hasn't anyone put together a guide for this game! (it seems like such a detailed and intricate game would have more info) 08:04 AA: That way you have someone to help you right from the start! 08:04 AA: It's probably just too new still. 08:05 AA: I wonder if anyone's even playing aside from us and the trolls anyway? 08:05 TC: I guess I'll have to do it myself then. I'm going to start compiling all this info you've so kindly provided 08:05 AA: That sounds awesome! It'll be really helpful for everyone! 08:06 TC: I'll be sure to send you a link once I've got it set up 08:06 AA: Thanks. 08:07 TC: ttfn -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:07